


Unexpected Washout

by Mystic_Harley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute Boys Doing Cute Things, M/M, One-Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Harley/pseuds/Mystic_Harley
Summary: Both Harry and Oliver are awful at doing house-hold charms, so Harry teaches Oliver how to do dishes the muggle way.





	Unexpected Washout

Oliver Wood was used to adjusting to new things quickly, he believed.

That was his thought process when he moved in with his long-term boyfriend in a small, rather modest by his standards 1 bathroom 1 bedroom apartment in a joint magical-muggle community. As long as the magic was kept to the magical shops and in the comfort of their own home, it was okay.

Which was why it was so damn strange to him to see Harry loading the dishes in the sink, with the water running.

He must have been staring, for when Harry looked over to him, he blinked a little. "Something wrong?"

Shaking his head, he shrugged a little. "No, just wondering what you're doing."

Harry glanced at the dishes, then back at Oliver, and his tone suggested it was the most obvious thing in the world what he was doing. "I'm doing the dishes."

"Without your wand?" A look of realization dawned on his boyfriend's face, and Oliver watched as Harry smacked himself on the forehead gently, muttering under his breath before beckoning him over. The former quidditch captain did as requested, moving over to the sink full of dirty dishes.

Now that he was closer, he could see a couple sponges lined out on the top of the sink, and a bottle that he could only assume was cleaning liquid was sitting proudly, cap open. "I'm going to wash the dishes, the muggle way."

Oliver blinked. "The muggle way? Why? We can do magic in our house."

Harry nodded. "I know that. I just prefer to do things the muggle way when it comes to chores. Feels right, I guess. Besides, neither of us are any good with house-hold charms."

Oliver snorted a little, but didn't argue. Harry still wouldn't let him into the kitchen after that toaster fiasco. Harry motioned to the dirty dishes. "Want to help?"

Rubbing his chin a little, Oliver peered at the dishes and nodded. It couldn't be that hard to do after all. "Sure, teach me how to wash the dishes the muggle way." His heart fluttered at Harry's small, earnest smile at him, his green eyes sparkling happily as he flipped the water on.

"First thing's first, gotta get the water hot." As he spoke, Harry carefully adjusted the faucet this way and that, periodically sticking his hand under the steam before nodding in satisfaction. "You need to feel how hot it is, otherwise you'll likely burn your hand."

Oliver cautiously stuck out his own hand, and recoiled it instantly as the hot water touched his skin. Harry gave his boyfriend a teasing smile, before reaching over and holding up the sponge. "Next, get this wet."

He made a show of dousing the sponge in the water, squeezing it a little. Oliver rolled his eyes a bit. "Thank you Harry, I think I know how a sponge works. I served those cleaning detentions too you know."

Grinning cheekily, Harry ignored his boyfriend's comment and plucked up the soap. "Next we squirt the dish-soap onto the sponge, get it nice and rinsed in and we can start washing. Do you mind doing the rinsing and drying?"

The brown-haired man shook his head briefly, watching as Harry began scrubbing the dirty dishes, the grime sliding off with surprising ease. "So..." Oliver started, as Harry handed him the dish and he ran it under the water for a rinsing before drying it with his towel. "What's the other end of the scrub for?"

"That," Harry started, flipping the sponge over to the harsher side. "Is for particularly nasty pieces of food. Like this." He grunted a little, and began scrubbing hard to remove a stubborn piece of food.

Sighing a little in defeat, Harry grabbed his wand and muttered a quick scourgify on the dish before handing it to Oliver, who dutifully cleaned and dried it as Harry continued his work.

There was a brief silence Oliver nudged Harry a bit with his elbow. "So..." He started, giving Harry a teasing grin. "I'm pretty sure that's not how you're supposed to clean dishes."

Harry's response was to flick some water at Oliver, who squawked and recoiled. Satisfied, Harry continued his task until he felt the warm water flick his face and speckle his glasses. Unflinching, he kept washing the dishes. "Are you trying to tell me something Oliver?"

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about Harry." The former keeper replied, grinning cheekily at him. Eyes narrowed at Oliver, Harry cautiously went back to the chore and they fell into a soft quiet.

"You know," Harry started after a few minutes. "There are actually muggle machines that can do this for us."

Oliver's brow quirked up as he dutifully filed the dishes and glasses away. "Really?"

His boyfriend nodded, giving a small grunt as he assaulted another piece of food with the scrubbing end of the brush. "Muggles have a LOT of technological advancements that can outpace or equal magic. Shame they won't really work here, I should take you out to show you."

They were both quiet for a moment, before Oliver spoke in a quiet voice. "I'd like that, actually." Giving his boyfriend a surprised look, Oliver flushed a little and cleared his throat. "I just, I know that you haven't had the best past with them but...I'm interested in how muggles work."

The water abruptly shut off, and Harry's hand gently tilted Oliver's head towards him. "Oliver, I'm not going to blow up just because of my muggle relatives. If you want to have a date in the muggle world, I can absolutely arrange that."

They smiled at one another, and leaned in for a soft kiss. It barely lasted 10 seconds, but they pulled away and their smiles grew into goofy grins. "Right. I'd like that."

Running his thumb across Oliver's cheek a little, the former seeker turned back towards the dishes and flicked the water back on. "Oh, and Oliver?"

"Hmm-AACK!" He spluttered as Harry threw a handful of water at his boyfriend, giving him a smirk.

"This means war."

With a noise of indignation, Oliver cupped some water and tossed it at Harry's face, the dishes forgotten as they got into a brief water fight.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU MOON FOR GETTING ME TO WRITE THIS YOu'RE AMAZING. THanks everyone who read this too!


End file.
